La Era Perdida
by Ravenfiveto5
Summary: El bien y el mal se contraponen en una batalla épica.Una curiosa muchacha hará todo por encontrar la flor del crepúsculo.--ORIGINAL--
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

"El mágico valle Green Life" 

Antes de que las más viejas hadas reinaran el valle, antes de que las brujas se hicieran buenas, y antes de que los humanos construyeran los altos castillos de Grondia, en una era histórica perdida… existía un pueblo, donde todos vivían en armonía. 

En ese valle convivían hadas, brujas, árboles encantados y personas reales 

Aquel valle se llamaba Green Life (vida verde) ya que desde las más altas nubes del cielo se puede apreciar una mancha color verde, salpicada con pizcas de azul, sus tan famosos lagos: el de las hadas lilas, el lago congelado, el pantano de las ranas, y muchos otros en los que la gente visitaba a menudo. 

En este paraíso mágico vive la brujita más bonita de todos los tiempos: Frenesí Escarlata. 

Era tan, pero tan bonita, que cuentan las viejas brujas, que la primavera florecía en su sonrisa, que el invierno azotaba al caer sus lágrimas, era la princesa de la hermosura, y la reina de la elegancia. 

Su pelo de color pan caía en cascada, enrulado y brillante, y lo posaba sobre su hombro; sus ojos hacían que el lago congelado se opaque ante el azul mar que brillaba; su cara estaba cubierta de pecas que mostraban ternura. Siempre llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con círculos verdes, y se ponía calcetines de color lima que hacían juego con su traje. 

Narra la historia que esta hermosa brujita, era tan poderosa que ni el mago Merlín podía creerlo, es más, al oír esta leyenda se cayó de espaldas al suelo y repitió: 

"Hay alguien más poderoso que yo, y apenas tiene catorce años. Es imposible, es sumamente imposible¿cómo podría ser más poderosa que el gran mago Merlín, a quien todos alaban y respetan? No es posible… pero los datos son correctos y si la leyenda se hace realidad… El fin de la magia…" 

Y ahí terminó, mejor dicho, ahí lo terminé, era mucha información que después se las daré al transcurrir las páginas (dicho de hada: _¡Al final viene lo mejor, jijijijiji!_). 


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Porqué estás tan triste Frenesí?"

Sonaban la campana, eran las doce de la noche, era muy tarde y los padres de Frenesí no volvían de la casa de sus amigos.

Las horas pasaban y esperaba inquieta en su cama, con la almohada entre sus piernas y la mirada en el reloj de plata que parecía no moverse más.

Le dijeron que volverían pronto, seguro que pasaron por el lago de las hadas lilas y se quedaron viéndolas danzar sobre el agua bajo la luz de la luna, ellas siempre hipnotizaban a quienes pasaran por ahí, pero la función nocturna (la llamaban La luna de las Doce) ya había terminado por lo parecido. Ellos no estaban ahí de seguro.

¡Ah, sí, podrían estar en la pradera! Siempre iban y se quedaban entre los arbustos mirando la luna llena que se presentaba elegante y cordial ese día…

Pero habrían de pensar en que Frenesí estaba sola, volverían rápido.

A Frenesí le pasaban miles de ideas en la cabeza, las mismas que a mí, siempre optimista y alegre, repitiendo en su mente "Ya volverán", dándose fuerzas para no salir a buscarlos.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó el crujido de la puerta. Corrió al encuentro y vio a un emisario-mago de las tragedias:

"Tú eres Frenesí Escarlata¿cierto?" preguntó el hombre con una lista escrita en el papiro del monte, parecía que vendría a comentarle lo que ella ya entendió.

"Sí¿qué quiere usted?" dijo la pequeña sollozando 

"Tengo que comentarle…" y fue interrumpido por el llanto desbordado de Frenesí…

En la habitación se encontraba pensando en todo lo que sus padres le habían dado, esos grandes y fuertes abrazos. Ellos la esperaban toda la tarde en la puerta y le ofrecían delicias para merendar.

Ellos siempre la apoyaron en su deporte preferido, el patinaje en hielo, la alentaban… ¿Porqué ahora tenían que dejarla tan sola y sin nadie?

¿Porqué no se murió ese tirano de Kingston ante que esos humildes ciudadanos?

La angustia la invadía y ya no era capaz de reconocer la muerte y la vida. Se colocó los patines y partió al lago congelado


End file.
